


Perfect Mess

by ItsTheEmpress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Perfect Cell - Freeform, cell - Freeform, dragon ball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheEmpress/pseuds/ItsTheEmpress
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Perfect Mess

Cells day began with you leaving for work in the early morning. That was soon followed by him levitating above your bed. As always. Waiting for you to come home. Some would call it boredom, he calls it patience because his days have been placid and something short of Normal with you.  
He likes it.  
Today is the day to snoop, learn some weird things about you while you work.

He opens drawers and pushes things around curiously, he goes into your bathroom and sees the exorbitant amount of makeup. He doesn't get it but it's a childlike wonder on his face when your eyelids are a different color and your face is done up.  
He returns to your room and looks at a chair and his magenta eyes widen. "Oh?" He sees your laptop. He pops it open and realizes his fingers are the size of 3 keys combined. He smirks and tuts.

It's fuckin 5 minutes and he's on your computer. Your password was a goofy variation of his name. Predictable at best and from there he's snooping. He's going through files and becomes impatient. He goes to the search engine and discovers a treasure trove of information about you he never knew.  
And for the next several hours he's absorbing this knowledge and converts it to ammo for himself. To use against you.

You open the door tired and fully ready to go to bed, despite how hungry you are. "Cell! I'm home!" You say loudly and there's nothing. No movement no sound of his feet. It's concerning. "Cell?" You come in and look in your bedroom first your laptop is out of the place where you usually keep it. That little detail disturbs you.  
"Ahem." He clears his throat suddenly behind you. So close he's invading your space, you yelp and drop your bag to the ground and sigh. "Oh, there you are where were you." "Researching" It was immediate and he's backing you up slowly backing you into the room. There's a dark look in his eyes you're unfamiliar with. "Cell are you ok?" "No more questions. Get on the floor." You look up at him in abject horror and confusion. Did you breathe the wrong way upon entering the house? Do you offend?  
You did as he said and he crossed his arms and looks down upon you, casting a menacing shadow above you. "I looked into your laptop for a bit of researching and… I was quite pleased with my discovery… you're more perverse and daring than I imagined." He raises his foot and puts it right up against your chest and pushes you to your back. He's looking down upon you magenta eyes liking what he's seeing already.  
"What did you see.." you blush eyes wide and holding his ankle. He starts to chuckle menacingly, only reaching down to grab your neck comfortably and hoist you up with your back against the wall. Your eyes roll up a bit.. already fully enticed and aroused. "I guess you will just have to find out... how perverted your little human mind is." He leans right in and misses your mouth by a mile, you feel him roughly grope your wet sex through your clothes. His voice already grave.  
"I'm willing to tear you apart.. for the rest of this night and leave you screaming for mercy…"  
It was at this moment you realized your calling into work tomorrow.. for rest and recovery~


End file.
